Paper Crow
by Distorted Veil
Summary: Paper Crow, a child of a crow and a paper angel. This is a story about a Paper Crow and a Singing Bracken Dancer and their journey into a Wor-Ahh fuck it, I suck with summaries, this will be my first serious try at a fanfic (one-shot test runs don't count), I promise it won't be terrible okay? Okay. Keep in mind this story is about two OCs, they are not self-inserts or Mary Sues.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, I am Distorted Veil; this is going to be my (sort of) first fanfiction! I say "sort of" because I did release one chapter of another fanfic, but I never released a second chapter because I quickly got bored of it. It has been deleted. Anyway, I have been craving to read a good crossover fic with Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief, unfortunately, I have only ever read the first three books in the series along with one titled: Son of Neptune, which I believe is part of a spin-off series? I barely remember, and I never really had a strong enough interest in the series, so I don't know much, *sigh*, so while I'm writing this, I would like some pointers. Regardless, this will be a crossover between Naruto, and Percy Jackson, I am very knowledgeable in regards to Naruto, so I won't need help with that. Now most crossovers with Naruto and Percy Jackson have one of two things, either Naruto is ultra OP, and just does whatever the fuck he feels like, and marries Hestia, or Athena, or Aphrodite, or all three. The other kind of crossover, is where Naruto's parents happen to be Greek gods, I hate both of these stories. Firstly, Naruto just being OP as fuck with no one to challenge him, is boring, dealing with the Olympian gods is boring, the majority of storytelling in Percy Jackson happens with the Demi-gods, and camp half-blood, this premise would only be good if there were more things introduced, like maybe wars between pantheons, or Naruto negotiating and/or meeting new Pantheons. Secondly the idea of characters on Naruto having godly parents or ancestors is ridiculous, many characters in Naruto are OP enough to steamroll Olympians. A Demi-god can beat Ares, granted he was holding back, a lot, but also keep in mind that the kid may be a Demi-god, but he is still human, he still has human weaknesses, granted he is a bit better than a normal human, and has some abilities, but compared to a twelve year old kid trained from five or six to become a warrior and assassin, who is running around at 70 miles per hour, has enough strength to break boulders, and has lightning around his hand that lets him stab through about half a foot of solid steel, Ares would've had a hard time holding back. I went off tangent; anyway, this story will be taking place in the Naruto universe first, then shortly after we'll transition. Finally keep in mind this story is about two Original Characters and Konan.**

 **P.S. In this story, I'll have Itachi be born a bit earlier, so that he is 17 while his brother; Sasuke is 7. Mainly because of timeline, and age issues that will arise with my OC.**

 **Enjoy the story! Please review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, NARUTO, OR ANY OTHER REFERENCED MEDIA IN THIS STORY. I DO OWN MY OCS HOWEVER.**

"" = talking

'' = sarcasm and what not.

' _Italics_ ' = thinking.

 **Paper Crows**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue.**

Itachi walked with even, measured steps to the entrance of the meeting place given to him by Pein, his posture seemed tense, ready for any and all confrontation. Itachi was a prodigy, joining ANBU at eleven, and being promoted to a Captain of ANBU Black Ops at thirteen. Itachi continued to serve for four more years until that fateful night, when Itachi had no choice but to slaughter his entire clan save one, his younger seven year-old brother. As a seventeen year-old Itachi entered he saw the faces of several S-ranked Nukenin; Orochimaru, who was giving him a rather disturbing look, Sasori, whose emotions seemed impossible to discern, Kisame, who was giving him an appraising grin, and Pein himself. Wait, there was another member present who Itachi was surprised to see, he was so surprised in fact, that it caused his eyes to widen marginally, something she took notice of, but filed it away later. Some would say Itachi, ever the perfect Shinobi, emotionless, perfect killing machine, had only been surprised by her unexpected presence. The truth was that Itachi, a man who'd been surrounded all his life with beautiful women who desperately lusted after him, a man who'd never had any interest in women, and viewed them in such a detached way that their appearances never so much as made him blink, was for the first time in his life, self-conscious. Itachi found his mind racing, and his eyes diverting away from the greatest example of beauty he had ever seen, for fear he may reveal his feelings.

Konan admitted to herself, the new recruit was attractive, but to her that mattered little (2), she had long since detached her mind from the physical world, subsequently viewing everything with a numb coldness, as a result of the tragedies that she had suffered through. Konan was surprised however, when she caught herself beginning to upturn the corners of her mouth, she ruthlessly crushed the desire to offer a small smile. _'It seems he's seen his fair share of tragedy, a kindred spirit then'_ Konan mused to herself. She frowned slightly, _'another kindred spirit…'_ blinking, Konan resolved to herself one more time, like she had many times throughout her life, she would make Yahiko's and Nagato's dream a reality.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was raining in Amegakure, not surprising to say the least, but Itachi was thankful, Itachi loved the rain, he would often stand outside and look into the grey, stormy skies when it rained, Itachi always liked to think that it was because the world understood you pain, your sorrow, and it was weeping alongside you, so that you'd never have to cry alone. Although, sometimes Itachi didn't like the rain, when he was in a particularly good mood it seemed to do nothing more than remind him of his curse as an Uchiha. _'It's been a couple of weeks since I killed my cl-No! Don't think about it Itachi!'_ Desperately trying to cling onto his cold exterior as a shield, clawing at his emotional training Itachi tried his hardest to stop himself from reliving that day, he failed. The heavy feeling in his chest and the pressure in his throat that he recognized happened when he was about to cry built up. Itachi burst into tears; while a small part of him mused _'it seems my shield got wet in the rain and slipped from my grip'_.

Konan was looking for Itachi; she had to call him to a meeting with Pein. Walking quickly she spotted a solitary figure in the distance, it seems Itachi was standing out in the rain again, _'I wonder why he does that?'_ Konan thought to herself as she subconsciously pushed chakra into her legs, that combined with the natural, passive enhancements chakra did to your body lent her an immense boost of speed. Disappearing, and flinging water droplets into the air in her wake, she reappeared on another building, scattering water on her arrival. Konan quickly got within ten meters of Itachi, which was when she noticed something; there was water pooling around Itachi's eyes as it slid down his frown lines. _'It's just the rain'_ she reassured herself, internally nodding at this, she quickly walked closer to deliver the message. Itachi's face twitched, his lips pulling into a very strained frown and his shoulders shook almost imperceptibly. Konan stopped, her insides seemed to curl inwards painfully and her chest tightened. _'He's crying, Itachi, a kindred spirit in both pain and stoicism, is crying'_ , Konan closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and steeled herself, she knew what she was going to do, the consequences might be drastic, but she would stand by her actions.

Itachi gasped slightly and jerked his head to meet brilliant, and familiar amber eyes, eyes that had captivated him since the moment he saw them two weeks ago. Itachi let himself relax into the embrace, and he cried harder.

Konan held Itachi by the back of his head, and gently pushed him deeper into her shoulder and neck, "let it out, I know your pain, you may not think it, but I do" she comforted him to the best of her ability. In Itachi's moment of weakness, he spilt the truth about the Uchiha massacre, fortunately she wouldn't tell anyone.

They held each other, one with a saddened and caring look in her molten eyes, the other crying harder than he had ever cried before.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Itachi had fallen in love, he had fallen hard, and being an Uchiha had only made those emotions stronger. Ever since she had comforted him on that building several months ago, his emotions had been building inside of him. He loved everything about her, her eyes, which shared his pain, her exotic hair, her lips, and her face to name a few. One of the things he loved most about Konan, was that she could create art, he loved that despite the fact that she was a Shinobi like him, she could create; he could only destroy. A shinobi that can create, now that was something special.

' _Why did I feel like that? Why did I hurt when Itachi did, why did my heart soar when he thanked me for comforting him?'_ Konan furiously dug in her mind for answers, she quickly came to a conclusion that she wished were not true, but she knew it was. _'I… I l-love him.'_ Konan felt a titanic weight crushing her; guilt _'shouldn't I be happy about this?'_ A guilt to Itachi, for wishing she wasn't feeling what she did _'It's betraying Yahiko…'_ and a guilt to Yahiko, for falling in love again. A small part of Konan said _'I'm guilty for falling in love with another man, not for loving again'_ the rest of her replied _'but it is for loving again, Yahiko… Is dead… This is about us, we made a promise to ourselves never to fall in love again, for fear of the pain'_. (3)Konan did not fall asleep until three in the morning.

A week later, and Konan's dilemma was forgotten, she had made her decision, loving Itachi was guaranteed to cause her immense pain because of their profession, and she couldn't just stop loving him, she was bound to suffer at some point either way, but if she accepted her love, and if he loved her, she would be happy.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Konan was waiting in a secluded location in Ame, yesterday she had asked Nagato for this day off, afterwards she spoke to Itachi, and told him to meet her here at 10:00 am, and to make himself presentable, he had given her a questioning look, to which she replied "I will be your partner on the mission you'll be briefed on once you get there, it's a… Diplomatic mission," Konan was going to confess her love to Itachi. She adjusted her umbrella to her other hand, and quickly checked her attire. Konan was wearing a glossy blue dress with an open back and slits on both sides that reached half-way up her thighs. Two and a half inch long gold earrings with blue jewels hung from her ears, she had a sliver necklace with a large amber jewel in the center, and blue high-heels, although she made sure they weren't too high, and that she could kick them off at a moment's notice, should the need arise, Konan had also applied a light blue lip-gloss, finally she had a light cloak covering everything, as was traditional when outdoors in Amegakure. Overall Konan concluded she looked nice, her attire wasn't too extravagant, it was relatively simple in fact, but it was attractive.

Itachi was confused, that was something he did not experience often, Konan's mission seemed suspicious, _'and Pein would normally have given them the full briefing in his office, why did he send Konan to deliver vague mission details?'_ Itachi continued to dwell on the nature of this mission, but quickly decided to get ready regardless.

Konan's breath hitched when she saw Itachi walking to her, his long strides belying his Shinobi training. Itachi was wearing a black dress-shirt, black tuxedo, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and an almost shiny gold tie, the interesting thing about the tuxedo, however, is that it had three gold tomoe in a Sharingan pattern on each shoulder. Itachi was also carrying an umbrella (4).

Itachi arrived in front of Konan, his usual stoic mask in full force, unknown to Konan, it was to hide his emotions that came up stronger than ever in her presence.

"Konan-sama" Itachi curtly greeted his superior.

"You know in Ame you're supposed to wear a cloak outdoors… Itachi." Konan replied with an open smile, and Itachi's breath hitched, before he realized what she did.

He stared with wide-eyes and an open mouth, _'d-did she just smile?'_ Itachi tried his hardest to keep his voice even with his next words "K-Konan, I-I don't-I mean, why are you smiling?" _'Damn it'_.

Konan giggled lightly, "I think it's because, I've made a decision that will alter the course of my life, and now that I have made it, I've no reason to suffer anymore, for the first time in my life, my mask will break, and I will be happy."

Itachi stared, then he felt a wave of jealousy, _'sh-she loves someone, I have to tell her now, it will hurt both of us, maybe I'm being selfish, but, I've been selfless enough in life.'_

"Konan/Itachi I/I love/love you/you" They both stared at each other, they both had tears in their eyes.

"Konan" Itachi whispered

"Itachi!" Konan cried

They ran forward and embraced each other, only this time, it was Itachi comforting Konan.

After a while Itachi whispered in her ear "I love you so much, but you're going to ruin the clothes you know." Konan laughed, it sounded choked with emotion. She reluctantly pulled off of Itachi and sighed "well I suppose I should tell you the mission… I, um, got the day off for both of us… and well I scheduled a d-date if you will."

Itachi smiled warmly, and extended his arm to her, "let's be off then… Love." _'God it feels good to say that!'_

Konan snaked her arm around his, and they walked arm in arm to an Amegakure restaurant.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Nine months after Itachi's eighteenth birthday, Konan would give birth to a child; they would name him Indara, Indara Konan Uchiha. Indara came from fusing the names of the founder of the Uchiha clan, and the name of history's strongest Uchiha. Konan was an orphan, so Itachi would have her name immortalized as the middle name of their child, and his children, and so forth.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Yes, good son, keep your sharingan active, keep moving." Itachi encouraged Indara as they sparred. Indara had unlocked his sharingan a year ago, but passed out due to chakra exhaustion, ever since then Indara has been training harder, he know had a two tomoe sharingan in each eye, and was able to maintain it.

Indara looked very much like Konan, same hair style, although with the color being raven back like his father and no paper flower, same face, and same eye color.

Itachi threw his seventh shurikan towards Indara's head. As the shurikan faintly whistled through the air Indara spotted it from the corner of his vision, unfortunately he hadn't yet gained enough flexibility to dodge mid-air. Itachi's eyes widened in fear, so did his son's.

Thinking quickly, Indara pushed as much chakra into his arm as possible, reinforcing its speed, strength and durability, then he blocked the projectile. A drop of blood slowly rolled down Indara's arm, not that anyone could see, since he was wearing a long-sleeved jacket. Taking advantage of his father's worry he summoned a fuma shurikan from the one of the seals on his wrists, and threw it with the previously chakra pumped arm, launching it at far greater speeds than Indara should normally be capable of. Itachi crouched in the nick of time, his fear for Indara had distracted him _'clever my son… clever'_. Itachi's eyes widened for the second time; upon crouching he noticed a single shurikan hidden underneath the fuma, it was the shurikan Itachi himself had injured his son with earlier. Itachi twisted to the side, once again in the nick of time _'Indara is full of surprises in this spar'_ Itachi thought to himself.

' _Dammit, my dad is just too skilled, even with him wearing seals to slow himself down to my level of speed, and not using his sharingan'_ Indara cursed in his mind, _'honestly, there's no way I can beat him… But I can't give up! I want to at least force dad to release the seals holding him back.'_ Indara quickly took advantage of his father's twist, and leapt through the air, having pushed chakra into his legs to dash at twenty miles per hour instantly. Bringing his arm back for a stab with his kunai, Indara threw his other arm out, launching a second kunai as a projectile, this one purposefully off course.

Itachi was pulling himself up when he saw his son leap towards him with a kunai, Itachi quickly pulled out his own kunai to defend, and narrowed his eyes at his son after seeing him throw a kunai that missed. _'I taught my son better than that, I'm stationary, he should not have missed… I see your ploy.'_ Itachi quickly noticed the ninja wire attached to the off course kunai. Itachi blocked his son's kunai with his own, and shot his other hand out, grabbing the ninja wire. He smirked when he saw his son's eyes widen. "Thought that would work? Even without my sharingan I am more than perceptive enough to see through that." Twisting on his foot, Itachi pushed Indara's hand-held kunai to the side and grabbed Indara's wrist. Itachi yanked Indara's wrist and arm to the side harshly, causing Indara to stumble, using this to his advantage, he brought his leg up and kicked Indara… Hard.

Indara roughly landed six meters away "shit" he cursed, before bringing himself up, only to drop again to dodge a kunai Itachi threw. Indara quickly jumped back onto his feet ready for another kunai or shurikan, only to blink in surprise, _'where's dad?'_ Indara quickly turned around, whipping his head back and forth he looked for Itachi. In slow motion Indara saw Itachi bursting out of the ground with a kunai aimed at his throat. Itachi's post-image told Indara that Itachi would instead angle his kunai towards Indara's heart at the last moment. Indara was ready, quickly pivoting his entire body to his left facing right he saw Itachi arm jerk to where he used to be. Indara's eyes filled with surprise and some fear when he saw a shurikan dangerously close to his head, _'shit! This Itachi is a clone! The original must've never moved and threw the kunai when I was dealing with the clone!'_ Soon Indara's eyes filled entirely with fear when he realized there was no way he could dodge it.

Itachi's eyes also filled with fear, for the same reason as his son's, fortunately either an unrestricted clone of Itachi's or Konan's always watched the spars, so that it could save anyone from getting seriously injured.

Itachi's moderator clone leapt at incredible speeds, speeds so fast that to Indara it looked as though he had teleported, even with the sharingan. Itachi's clone reached Indara and roughly shoved him out of the way, taking the hit and popping into a cloud of smoke. The original Itachi deactivated the seals holding him back and leapt at the same speeds the clone demonstrated earlier to his son. Itachi quickly arrived and scooped Indara into a hug, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm glad you're safe" Itachi whispered into his child's ear. Eventually pulling back Itachi noticed his son had calmed down and that there seemed to be three tomoe in each eye instead of two, disregarding this, Itachi gave Indara a look to see if he was injured. Nodding to himself in relief that his son was okay Itachi looked back into Indara's eyes _'wait what?'_ Indara had been shaking uncontrollably, his eyed wide with shock before his father comforted him, and now he was confused _'why is dad looking at me in shock? Am I injured?'_ "What's wrong dad?" Indara asked.

"Son, you just unlocked the final stage of the sharingan, three tomoe!" Itachi happily replied.

"Yes! Yes! Yeeesssss!" Indara cheered happily "awesome!" Indara quickly forgot the recent danger he had been in.

"What's all the commotion?" Konan entered the training ground, an amused smile on her face, and an apron still on from having just cooked lunch.

"Hey mom, we… were just… training… and I unlocked the final stage of sharingan!" Indara blurted out between pants.

"Yes our little boy has gotten three tomoe now" Itachi said with a smile.

"Father, I'm almost seven already!" Indara whined.

Konan smirked to Itachi, "aww my wittle boy thinks he's all grown up… Sooo cute!" Indara growled while Itachi and Konan snickered.

"Well, come in you too." Konan motioned her lover and son over to the house "lunch is ready."

"Hey dad you promised to teach me the Fire Release: Grand Fireball technique!" Indara said, looking at Itachi as they walked home.

"Yes, I'll teach it too you tomorrow." Itachi replied, not taking his eyes off of the worn path they were walking on.

"Once you master that technique, I can teach you one of my paper techniques… Oh and we'll also need to check what you elemental affinity is… You will certainly have a fire affinity, but you might have a second affinity too." Indara looked at her with stars in his eyes, he always wanted to learn his mother's paper techniques "Thanks mom!" he yelled.

Konan and Itachi smiled happily as their child beamed at them.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Itachi… What's wrong? Why did you call me?" Konan inquired, a curious expression on her face.

"Konan… I'm… Sick" Itachi spoke quietly, his voice just above a whisper. Konan's face quickly turned into an impassive mask, as it always did when she was scared or angry.

"Tell me everything." She said in a tone that brokered no argument.

And Itachi did, he told her everything, he was sick, the doctors and medical ninja did not know what it was, but they had tried everything, and none of it worked, hell, even Sasori took a shot at trying to develop an antidote.

"Couldn't we go to Tsunade, she's the best medic-nin in the world!" Konan raised her voice, tears in her eyes.

"N-no, she wouldn't help me, I killed my clan, and I can't tell her the truth." Itachi's voice wavered. "Besides, I have to atone for my sins by Sasuke's hand… I love you… But I'll never forgive myself for what I did, even if it was for the greater good."

Konan threw herself into Itachi's arms, sobbing quietly, "h-how long do y-you h-have?"

"About a year Konan."

"W-we'll make this the b-best year of o-our l-lives."

Itachi and Konan resolved to tell Indara everything tomorrow, he was mature enough, in the Shinobi world, you grew up quickly or you died.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The sky cleared from the dark clouds that had marred it before, now it was covered in grey. Itachi stumbled forwards, Sasuke's eyes widened in terror as his back hit the wet wall behind him, and thoughts of Itachi taking his eyes paralyzed him, "Sorry, Sasuke… But this is it…" Itachi said smiling. Poking Sasuke in the forehead, Itachi fell back. Sasuke stood in shock, and it began to rain heavily.

"Sasuke… There are somethings I need to tell you… Check… Behind m-my h-*cough*-headband." Itachi's last words were muttered, but heard all the same. Sasuke, succumbing to his exhaustion fell down beside Itachi, but not before grabbing the letter Itachi had hidden.

Itachi was thankful for the heavy downpour of rain, _'I love the rain… I remember I would often stand outside and look into the grey, stormy skies when it rained. I'm glad the world is weeping alongside my wife and boy… I'd hate for them to cry alone…'_ His thoughts drifted off to silence.

When Sasuke was brought to the Akatsuki base, he woke up earlier than expected, while Obito was out on an errand. Sasuke took the liberty to read Itachi's note. When he finished he lay back, eyes wide in shock. _'I-Itachi… Those bastards! The hidden leaf village… No! I can't… Too much blood has been spilt already, I don't think I'll ever go back to them. As much as I wish I could take revenge on that cesspit… I won't… I can't make Itachi's sacrifice in vain. I don't think I'm sorry for killing my brother, I don't think I ever will be… But I never knew Itachi had a child… Huh… Guess that makes me an uncle doesn't it? I-I have to make it up to my… Nephew, although, if he's anything like me, nothing will ever make it up to him. Itachi asked me to help take care of his child… I don't know if I can ever do that, but I must try.'_ Sasuke resolved to himself that he would do everything he could to protect Indara, even if it was from the shadows like his brother.

Sasuke carefully hid his true emotions from Obito when he came in and 'revealed' Itachi's secret. Sasuke would then join the Akatsuki, and meet Indara, to his shock Indara merely clenched his fist and sent him a look of pure hatred, rather than attack him, when he asked Konan why, she told him in a monotone voice that death by his hand was what Itachi's hand was what Itachi wanted, and that they knew Itachi asked him to take care of Indara. Sasuke would train Indara's sharingan further and teach him Chidori, along with its variations. What no one knew was that Indara was psychologically damaged, much like Sasuke (5). Sasuke got his mother's Mangekyou sharingan (6), while Itachi's was saved for his son when he would need it.

Being in constant proximity to the one man Indara hated most was agonizing, Indara knew it that his father wanted to die by Sasuke's hand rather than wither away from sickness, but, Indara would never forgive Sasuke. Indara was still semi-thankful for Sasuke teaching him the Chidori and its variations, granted, Indara couldn't really learn them yet, but he did receive scrolls made by Sasuke. Indara had many scrolls, Itachi's sharingan techniques and Genjutsu, a scroll containing many Uchiha fire release techniques, scrolls on various wind techniques, his second affinity, Sasuke's Taijutsu and Kenjutsu techniques, and Konan's paper techniques.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Indara was eight now, it has been one and a half months since his father died, and now he was running to Amegakure with Sasuke, the past half a month was spent on a training trip with his uncle, as much as he hated him, he admitted he had learned a lot, besides, it was a part of his father's dying wish. Now though, he had heard of Pein's invasion of Konoha, and his defeat, he was going to meet his mother on her way to Ame, but he could feel it, in his gut, something was wrong… Very wrong.

 **Alright! That's the prologue/1** **st** **chapter, some things to address**

 **1\. I know the romance between Konan and Itachi feels rushed, but I didn't want to spend any more time than I had to make their romance believable, think of it as a 'love at first sight' thing. Besides this story is about my two OCs not Konan and Itachi.**

 **2\. Konan would care little for physical attraction, most pairings I see tend to make the characters focus on physical attraction, and neither Konan nor Itachi is the type to be shallow. Besides Konan is essentially a stone cold 'ice queen'.**

 **3\. Konan was deluding herself into thinking her emotionless and cold exterior was because she didn't want to have feelings for another man as that would be a betrayal to Yahiko. In reality she didn't want to have emotional attachments in general because of the fear of eventually losing them.**

 **4\. I have no idea what the old Japanese equivalent of a suit and dress is, and I'm too lazy to research or get embarrassed by getting it wrong and having them wear formal shitting ceremonial robes (no offense to any Japanese people lol I was just joking around).**

 **5\. We all know Sasuke is psychologically damaged, there is no way he couldn't be after the trauma he experienced when he was seven, coupled with the Uchiha 'feel more' thing. Plus I wanted to give Indara an empathy switch, I don't actually know how that works, I'm no psychologist, but I sort of understand what it does. I wanted to make Indara have constant nightmares and be broken on the inside, that's were my 2** **nd** **OC comes in, she will be the only one to calm him down and keep him sane.**

 **6\. Yes I know the Mikoto never got the Mangekyou, but I don't want my OC to go blind and I don't want to screw Sasuke over.**

 **Okay there more things I wanted to say but I can't remember them, anyway please review, and follow my story ladies and gentlemen, also feel free to suggest ideas, I have a rough outline for what I'm going to do but I don't have many details. I promise I'll consider your ideas unless it is total and udder shit.**


	2. Horizon

**Hello, I know I haven't updated in forever! When I started writing the first chapter of this story I had a whole idea set up for the relationships between the characters. Anyway, stick around alright? I do take forever to update, but it'll probably speed up soon enough. Anyway, we left off with Indara racing with his uncle, who he has a hateful/weird relationship with (Because he hates him, but is also forced to tolerate him). Also the relationship between my OCs will not be a perfect romance between two gorgeous characters that are perfect in every way, my OCs will have problems.**

 **Enjoy the story! Please review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, NARUTO, OR ANY OTHER REFERENCED MEDIA IN THIS STORY. I DO OWN MY OCS HOWEVER.**

"" = talking

'' = sarcasm and what not.

' _Italics_ ' = thinking.

 **Paper Crow**

 **Chapter 2: Horizons.**

Indara sped, pushing as much chakra as possible at his age into his legs.

"Hn… What's with you?" Sasuke spoke with a bored drawl.

"Hm, something's wrong, call it a gut feeling." Indara didn't bother to give Sasuke so much as a glance.

Sasuke frowned _'he really does hate me doesn't he? I guess I know a little bit how Itachi felt knowing I hated him. I cannot blame him though, heh, maybe one day he'll kill me just like I did with big brother. I will protect him, even if it has to be from the shadows, it was Itachi's dying wish.'_ Sasuke once more tempered his resolve, and quickly caught up with Indara.

"Alright, but you aren't fast enough, is this 'gut feeling' strong enough for you to let me carry you?" Sasuke inquired, a single eyebrow raised.

Indara knew the answer was yes, that didn't mean he had to like it. Indara grumbled to show his displeasure, but gave his uncle, though he used the term loosely, a nod.

Sasuke internally smirked, and a small part of him wondered, _'was I like that when I was young?'_

Indara and Sasuke were making good time, on the way to Amegakure they were stopped by Zetsu.

" **Sasuke, you are to come with me for a mission assigned to us by Madara (Tobi),** come on Sasuke! Indara can make the rest of the way to Ame by himself." Zetsu's darker half started, and his lighter half finished their sentence.

Sasuke frowned _'If Indara's gut feeling is true, I need to go with him…'_ Mentally sighing, he reassured himself, _'it's probably nothing.'_

"Fine… Indara, go on ahead and… Be careful." Sasuke glanced from Zetsu to his nephew.

Indara looked Sasuke in the eye, and almost snarled, but his Uchiha attitude prevented him from doing so "fine" he bit out. Indara turned around and continued one his way, _'I'll be in Amegakure in about twenty minutes, but if I push myself to the limit I can see mom in ten.'_ Nodding to himself, he did just that.

Sasuke turned to Zetsu, "alright, let's go to… wherever we're going."

Zetsu nodded, and disappeared in a burst of speed and led Sasuke away from Amegakure… far away.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Konan had many thoughts running through her head. Many thoughts were filled with relief, others were afraid that Madara Uchiha would have found a way to escape her Jutsu, many more however were directed to her son, she was always protective of him, _'and I have good reason to be protective, I won't lose another loved one… I… I have suffered enough, Indara is my only reason for living now.'_

Of course, that particular train of thought of Konan's ended instantly when she sensed Madara appear behind via his mysterious space-time technique. _'H-how did he survive!'_ Konan mentally yelled, another part of her replied _'he is THE Madara Uchiha, you should have expected this.'_

"Gah!" Konan coughed up a small trickle of blood, which flowed down the corner of her mouth. She look down, and her eyes widened, a metal pipe was protruding out of her abdomen. Thankfully, her reflexes caused it to just barely miss her vital organs.

There had been a constant, massive explosion going on for the past eight minutes. Needless to say Indara was worried, no he wasn't worried, he was terrified.

Indara was panting heavily by the time he found his mother. Konan was being held by her throat by a man in a torn Akatsuki cloak. Racing to his mother's side, Indara saw red… Mostly because of his eye bleeding.

"AMATERASU!"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Konan's eyes were closing, the energy in her body seeping away, _'I'm so tired… I'm sorry Indara…'_

"AMATERASU!"

Konan's eyes snapped open in panic _'INDARA!'_ her body renewed with energy as her motherly instincts kicked in, and her will to save her child trumped anything stopping her from acting. Konan's arm swung upwards to Madara's face as her hand turned into a paper shurikan.

Madara had just enough time to blink, before he reacted instantly, _'I cannot become intangible, since the Amaterasu would continue to burn, I must Kamui the both of them, I can deal with them later.'_

Little did any of them know, that the combination of such an advanced space-time jutsu, the invocation of the name of a goddess in a parallel universe, and the mortal child of that goddess being in close proximity to the location where the two universes touch, would cause a connection the likes of which had not been seen for a thousand years (1).

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Yozora Hansha, whose name would be Hansha Yozora in English, had long since adopted the name Ambience Yozora to prevent confusion. Ambience lived mostly alone in a shrine to her mother, Amaterasu. In Ambience's world, the gods of various pantheons were real, and they sometimes had children with mortals, creating what the Greek pantheon called, demi-gods. Ambience lived in a shrine in the U.S.A. Hidden by the mist, an unexplainable, mystical force that blocked the supernatural from the eyes of mortals. At the moment Ambience was singing, she knew quite a few songs, and her voice was ethereal, unfortunately no one would hear it for two reasons. She never sang outside of her shrine, in fact, she never even spoke. Why you ask? Many demi-gods are born with ADHD, sometime they get an extra handicap. Ambience was not born with ADHD, however she was a Savant, specifically she was a prodigy at singing, but that came with a price, she had little social skills, and was unable to speak. Ambience could still write, and she did attend an elementary school.

Ambience was currently singing and relaxing inside her shrine, when she felt an influx of emotion, there was a great deal of fear, and hatred, but also worry. One of Ambience's abilities due to her heritage was the ability to sense emotions of people in close proximity.

' _There are people near me right now.'_ Ambience thought to herself in confusion. She jolted when out of nowhere a deafening rip echoed throughout the entirety of the shrine. A constantly swirling sphere of silver light appeared in front of her, it grew in size till it was approximately eight feet tall, and ten feet wide. Out of the portal an eight year old child emerged, barely conscious, beside him someone else emerged, a beautiful woman with what looked to be blue hair, and she looked severely injured. Ambience blinked, then blinked again and squeaked in terror. She ran to a nearby room, before peeking in. The portal had disappeared. _'What just happened?'_ Ambience questioned to herself with no small amount of fear, she was nine after all. _'Yozora! Get ahold of yourself! There are people in dire need of your help!'_ Shaking her head she softly and cautiously tip-toed back into the room. Ambience quickly decided to leave the boy, who was only asleep, in the shrine, and instead take the woman to the hospital, even her demi-god strength couldn't carry both, in fact it could only drag the woman. _'I should ask a kind looking adult for help, that way I'll get her to the hospital much quicker.'_ Grunting form exertion she began her task of saving the unknown woman's life.

 **Alright, please review! I know I took an eon to update, I'm sorry, but my updates will be sporadic, it might take me a week to add chapter 3, or a couple of days. I have a whole backstory on my second OC planned out, who in case you didn't catch on is Ambience, and her Japanese name mean Night Sky (Yozora) Reflection (Hansha).**

 **1** **. I have no idea how long ago the Sage of Six Paths was born compared to modern Naruto times, so I said a thousand. The last time this "crossing" event happened was a thousand years ago when Hagoromo (Sage) was 30. Finally, sorry this chapter is like 5 times smaller than the first, I promise I'll try to make my chapter longer, but they will take me longer to add, keep in mind that my timing will be sporadic either way, like I spent a couple hours on this chapter, not 3 weeks, I've just been busy.**


End file.
